Comme Sabrina
by MeimiCaro
Summary: ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO 3ª TEMPORADA Una Navidad pasada por nieve suele ser signo de alegría, pero Marinette apenas podía ver en aquellos copos de nieve el frío que le estaba congelando poco a poco el corazón. Marinette ahogó un sollozo al ver a Sabrina triste, admitiendo que "él no sabe ni que existo" y no pudo sino pensar "mi idiota tampoco lo sabe". MARICHAT REFERENCIAS A LA PEL


**Comme Sabrina**

Con la mirada perdida en la proyección, Marinette sintió que había repetido esa escena un millón de veces en sus propias carnes. Cada vez que algún parisino enamorado tocaba en la calle _La vie en rose_, Marinette abría las ventanas para que el sonido entrara en cada esquina de la casa. En las noches de buen tiempo incluso salía a la terraza y descansaba allí hasta que la canción terminaba. Como Sabrina hacía desde que había llegado a París.

En esa ocasión, no obstante, no había nadie llenando de amor su habitación con música y, aunque lo hubiera, Marinette probablemente habría cerrado las ventanas y corrido las cortinas para que ni una nota entrara. Había sido una mala decisión estrenar su nuevo proyector viendo _Sabrina_.

Su abuela tenía pensado viajar a Argentina durante las fiestas así que las navidades se habían adelantado un poco en casa de los Dupain-Cheng. Ahora, a los pies de su cama y conectado a unos pequeños altavoces, estaba funcionando un proyector blanco que apenas tendría el tamaño de su mano. Ahora podía aprovechar aquella enorme y alta pared inaccesible que había en su cuarto para ver películas como si se tratara de una sala de cine privada.

Marinette ahogó un sollozo al ver a Sabrina triste, admitiendo que _él no sabe ni que existo_.

—Mi idiota tampoco lo sabe —le respondió Marinette apartando una lágrima.

Fuera nevaba y hacía tanto frío que ni su pijama de tela de peluche la ayudaba. Se arrebujó en las mantas, viendo a Sabrina envolverse en un amor sin futuro ni recíproco.

—Me pregunto si me veo igual —sollozó Marinette—. Tan estúpida.

Contuvo a duras penas el deseo de llamar a Tikki. Ella estaba reunida con el resto de los Miraculous dentro de su caja, engañada, pensando que Marinette se encontraba bien. El único que no estaba dentro era Plagg, quien entendía estaba con Chat Noir.

Sabía que Tikki se habría quedado a su lado si no hubiera escondido que estaba decayendo de nuevo en el dolor, pero no quería. Adoraba a Tikki, era una gran amiga y la quería muchísimo, pero había momentos en que sentía que no podía llorar su corazón roto como quisiera a su lado. Porque Tikki siempre estaba ahí con palabras llenas de cariño, impulsándola para volver a ponerse en pie al caerse, porque la heroína de París no podía permitirse ser un blanco fácil para los akuma, pero esa vez Marinette estaba muy cansada y solo quería llorar. Quizás si lloraba hasta que se le acabaran las lágrimas dejaría de sentir ese horrendo nudo en la garganta al verlos juntos. Dejaría de sentir que todo el peso de su cuerpo se perdía en sus tobillos, haciéndole imposible moverse. Dejaría de dolerle el estómago al imaginarse ella en su lugar. Dejaría de sufrir.

Dejó de prestarle atención a la pantalla, las lágrimas emborronaron su vista por completo. Abrazó su almohada, haciendo un esfuerzo por no hacer ruido y sintiendo las lágrimas quemando su piel.

Su corazón bombeaba irregular y frenético contra su pecho, o quizás ella estaba tan nerviosa que ni atinaba a contar bien los latidos. Sin embargo, la desorientaba y la confundía, como si su corazón fuera una enorme campana y su cuerpo entero temblara con cada latido y con cada lágrima derramada. Se quedó dormida con lágrimas aún corriendo por sus mejillas.

Despertó apenas media hora después, más calmada. La película seguía, aunque no era eso lo que la había despertado. Un tintineo agudo, como el de un pequeño cascabel, parecía haberla alejado del mundo de los sueños. Entonces escuchó el golpeteo que le llegaba desde la azotea. La suave nevada parecía haberse convertido en una tormenta que siseaba entre los escondrijos y estaba oscuro así que no podía ver bien. Se acercó desconfiada a la escotilla. Al abrirla, jadeó de sorpresa.

—¿¡Chat!? —gritó Marinette. Se llevó las manos a la boca ante el fuerte sonido que salió de sus labios—. ¿Pero qué?

Decir que estaba cubierto de nieve era decir poco. Marinette estaba segura de poder ver la escarcha en su pelo.

—Me pilló la nevada en plena patrulla.

Marinette frunció el ceño. Ellos no habían acordado hacer patrulla esa noche precisamente porque Marinette estaba segura de que el clima iba a empeorar. Chat le había quitado hierro al asunto y era obvio que había salido pese a sus consejos de quedarse en casa resguardados a no ser que sucediera una emergencia. Aunque era cierto que desde hacía meses que su relación no era la misma. Cordial, pero un poco fría a veces. Seguían protegiéndose el uno al otro, pero Chat no volvió a llamarla su lady más.

—Ven, baja —le dijo Marinette, bajando de la escalera para que él pudiera imitarle—. Necesitas una buena manta y un chocolate caliente.

—Muchas gracias, princesa —dijo Chat en voz baja, descendiendo por la escalera—. Vaya, te lo tienes bien montado aquí.

Marinette no le hizo mucho caso. Lo obligó a sentarse en su cama donde ella había estado antes y lo cubrió con las mantas como si se tratara del relleno de una crepe. No le dio tiempo ni de protestar, Marinette enseguida salió de su cuarto en dirección a la cocina.

Teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido, preparó un chocolate caliente y le puso pequeñas y esponjosas nubes dentro. Agarró un par de pequeños croissants y regresó a su cuarto.

Le produjo una tonta ternura ver a Chat haciendo el esfuerzo de mantenerse bien envuelto en la colcha mientras veía la película. Nunca había parecido tanto un gato, en cualquier momento soltaría un maullido y se haría una bola para poder dormir. Marinette cruzó la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa que intentó disimular, pero no pudo.

—Anda, tómate esto —dijo Marinette, tendiéndole la bandeja—, pero ten cuidado de no mancharme la cama.

Con la gracia de un felino, Chat puso todo en orden y empezó a comer. Marinette, con un suspiro y tapándose un poco con la colcha, se sentó a su lado.

—Bueno, ¿y me vas a explicar que hacías en plena tormenta de nieve en mi azotea?

Chat se encogió de hombros.

—No es la primera vez que salgo de vigilancia cuando nieva, mucha gente aprovecha días como estos para cometer delitos, pero la tormenta me pilló desprevenido y tu casa era el entorno seguro más cercano que encontré. Pensé en esconderme aquí hasta que se calmara.

Marinette le acarició el pelo detrás de la oreja. Chat no se apartó, pero la observó con esos enormes ojos verdes sin parpadear.

—Gatito bueno —dijo Marinette, como si fuera una explicación—. La próxima vez no salgas si está nevando.

Chat rió y se terminó de comer los croissants. Apuró el último trago de chocolate y colocó la taza en la bandeja, en el suelo junto a la cama.

—Gato glotón.

—Tengo buen apetito, princesa —contestó él, acomodándose a su lado—. No te pensarás que estos fantásticos músculos se mantienen solo durmiendo la siesta, hay que alimentarlos.

Marinette estuvo a punto de picarle con una broma, pero Chat se le adelantó.

—¿Sabes que esta película era de las favoritas de mi madre?

Marinette lo observó con interés mientras Chat mantenía la vista perdida en la pantalla. Ahí estaba ella, Sabrina, con el precioso cabello corto y un increíble vestido blanco palabra de honor que la hacía el centro de todas las miradas.

—Su vestido de boda fue igual a ese, solo que con costuras plateadas en lugar de púrpuras. Estuvo por cortarse el pelo, pero jamás se decidió del todo —rió suavemente Chat.

—Seguro estaba preciosa.

—Lo estaba.

Marinette no supo en qué momento había apoyado la cabeza contra el hombro de Chat, pero Chat no la apartó y ella no se movió. Le tomó la mano enguantada y la apretó en un gesto cálido que Chat correspondió.

—Hacía mucho que no veía esta película, antes la veía todas las navidades, ¿sabes?

—Yo también la veo todas las navidades —admitió Marinette—, aunque no sé si este ha sido un buen momento para repetir la tradición.

Marinette lo dijo en voz muy baja, pero con los sentidos superdesarrollados de Chat no fue difícil que la escuchara.

—¿Ha pasado algo, princesa?

Marinette negó, reacia a mirarle.

—Princesa —insistió Chat—. Puedo verte los ojos irritados. ¿Has estado llorando?.

—No, para nada. Es solo la alergia.

—Tengo los sentidos bastante desarrollados, Marinette, sé lo que tengo delante—le dijo Chat, tomando su barbilla con suavidad y obligándola a mirarle—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Marinette se mordió el labio, dudando. No era buena idea hablar con Chat sobre eso. O quizás sí. Chat siempre le hablaba de amor y de sentimientos tan intensos y profundos como el océano. Pero era ella quien le provocaba esos sentimientos, incluso si era como su alter ego, así que hablarle del corazón roto que le había dejado otro chico se sentía como un insulto hacia todo lo que él había defendido a capa y espada desde que se conocían.

—Princesa, tranquila, puedes contarme lo que sea.

Marinette tomó la mano de Chat que ahora descansaba en su mejilla y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, buscando fuerza.

—Estoy… —suspiró Marinette con dolor—. Estoy tratando de superar un corazón roto.

Chat abrió la boca y, sin decir nada, la cerró de nuevo.

—No será por mí…

—¡No! Espera, no —lo corrigió Marinette, sonrojada—. Se trata de otro chico, un amigo mío.

Chat asintió lentamente, digiriendo la información. Había algo en su mirada que no entendió, pero Marinette no le puso mucho asunto.

—Vale, ¿y qué sucede con él?

—Que no sabe ni que existo. Intentar estar con él es, es… —explicó Marinette, tratando de encontrar las palabras. Volver a mirar a la pantalla se las devolvió—. Es como intentar llegar a La Luna.

—Pero Marinette, como fan de Sabrina deberías saber ya que basta conseguir un cohete para llegar a La Luna.

—Lo he intentado, pero La Luna parece más la Estrella de la Muerte y tiene unas defensas que la hacen infranqueable.

—Luke consiguió que las defensas del imperio mordieran el polvo.

—De algo le valió ser invisible para el enemigo —resopló Marinette—. Y al menos la Estrella de la Muerte estaba sola danzando por el espacio. Resulta que la mía tiene novia.

Chat arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Oh —susurró—. No me pegaba nada que él…

—¿Él quién?

—Nadie, nadie —respondió nervioso.

—Sí, claro —contestó Marinette sin creerle—. Pues esa línea de defensa no es tan fácil, más si no quiero hacerle daño porque ella es increíble y genuina y…, y porque es mi amiga también. ¿Por qué su novia tiene que caerme bien?

—¿Estás viviendo el drama de _La boda de mi mejor amigo_?

Marinette se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta y, sin decir nada, empezó a lagrimear.

—Pero Marinette… —susurró Chat.

—Si se casan, estarán maravillosos y se llevan tan bien, ¡son el uno para el otro! Y sus familias se adoran, se ven como iguales. Incluso puede desordenar su caótica agenda si es por quedar con ella —reconoció Marinette llorando.

Odiaba saberse tan pendiente de Adrien como para darse cuenta aun de esas cosas.

—Conociéndoles, me pedirán con una sonrisa que les diseñe algo, ¡puede que incluso me pidan el vestido de novia! Y como les quiero tanto no podré decirles que no y se me romperá el corazón hasta que quede convertido en polvo inútil y...

—¡Marinette, espera, espera! —la detuvo Chat, palmeándole la espalda—. Respira profundo, tranquila.

Marinette inspiró hondo, pero solo le sirvió para tomar impulso y seguir llorando.

—Princesa —susurró Chat como un lamento.

Chat siguió acariciándole la espalda, a la espera de que se calmara poco a poco, pero Marinette se sentía rota.

—Princesa —la llamó de nuevo—. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

—Está mal que prometas esas cosas —le reprendió Marinette entre jadeos quejumbrosos.

—Como experto de los corazones maltrechos, te prometo que las cosas mejoran —le explicó Chat, ganándose la mirada atenta de Marinette. Le limpió las lágrimas antes de continuar, aunque al momento le siguieron otras—. Creo que por todos es conocido mis sentimientos por Ladybug, no te preocupes, voy a ahorrarte todo el previo… Solo que me di cuenta de que muy probablemente Ladybug jamás me correspondería y que, si seguía insistiendo, la relación de confianza que tenemos podría, como has dicho tú, convertirse fácilmente en polvo. Hice de tripas corazón y seguí adelante. He cometido errores en el camino, por despecho, por idiota, algunos aún están ahí y no sé como resolverlos, pero de alguna forma estoy saliendo adelante...

Chat lo resumió en escuetas palabras, como algo muy simple y que ya había dejado atrás, pero Marinette lo vio en sus ojos. Aun le dolía. La herida de su corazón aun tenía los puntos puestos, sin estar curada del todo y con riesgo a infectarse. Marinette no se atrevió a preguntarle nada, pero se vio tan reflejada en su dolor, esa herida que parecía perseguirles sin importarles el tiempo o la distancia, que lo abrazó con fuerza. Rodeó su torso con sus brazos, provocándole un quejido de dolor a Chat por su arrebato. Marinette rompió a llorar de nuevo.

—Por qué no me enamoré de ti en su lugar —susurró Marinette.

—Bueno, en realidad…

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —lo chistó Marinette con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho, bajo el cascabel—. Incluso si tuviera el corazón roto, siento que no me dolería tanto si lo hubieras causado tú.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Chat, enterrando los dedos en el pelo suelto de Marinette.

—Porque, incluso si fuera para rechazarme, tú me verías —admitió Marinette—. Me reconocerías que mis sentimientos son reales, que mi amor por ti es real. No tendría que sentir que mis sentimientos son tan insignificantes que son invisibles.

Chat suspiró con dolor, apoyando la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Marinette.

—Ojalá me hubiera enamorado de ti —dijo Chat—, incluso si fuera para tener el corazón roto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres honesta y valiente y maravillosa y… Eres tantas cosas que me cuesta enumerarlas en una sola frase, princesa —reconoció Chat, apretando el abrazo—. Y siempre que estás al lado mío me tratas como un igual, ni me sobreestimas por ser un superhéroe ni me apartas con miedo, tú también me ves como soy. Reconocerías de verdad mi corazón aunque no pudieras aceptarlo.

Los ojos de Marinette se llenaron de lágrimas y una incómoda acidez le cerró la garganta.

—Lo siento Chat, lo siento mucho.

—Ey, no llores, no es culpa tuya —le dijo Chat con voz estrangulada—. Todo estará bien.

—Sí, sí lo estará —contestó Marinette—. Porque eres una persona increíble que se merece ser feliz, porque eres luchador y perseverante como ningún otro, porque incluso con tus chistes malos siempre consigues que todos estén bien a tu lado.

—¿Reconoces que tengo un humor _miautástico_? —bromeó Chat. Marinette sintió una lágrima que no era suya deslizarse por su mejilla.

—Terriblemente _miautástico _—reconoció Marinette con una pequeña risa— Y eres valiente y leal como ningún otro. Tampoco puedo describirte en una sola frase, gatito.

Marinette se movió, pasando a rodear el cuello de Chat con sus brazos. Sintió que sus corazones chocaban el uno contra el otro en un intento de ir al mismo ritmo. Se quedaron en silencio durante un momento, pendientes de esa sensación, y fueron las voces de la proyección las que llenaron la habitación. La película estaba por terminarse y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta.

—Todos esperaron que Sabrina superara sus sentimientos al viajar a París, _París es siempre una buena idea_ es lo que dice ella. ¿Pero cómo puedo dejar mi amor atrás por París si mi amor está en París?

—Te acabas de enredar tu sola —rió Chat.

Ya no había lágrimas. Solo un peso cálido y agradable en sus corazones y el dolor de los ojos irritados e inflamados.

—Ríete, pero al final superó su antiguo amor gracias a una cura que se encontró sin saberlo —dijo Marinette con la mirada en la pantalla—, ¿pero qué puedo hacer si esto parece no tener antídoto ninguno? Si mi antídoto no es París tampoco.

—Sabrina estuvo toda la vida enamorada hasta que su corazón cambió, no se lo esperaba, pero lo hizo. Quizás al final fue cuestión de voluntad.

Marinette resopló y el aire cálido acarició la oreja de Chat.

—Si tengo que estar toda una vida soportando este dolor, no superaré ni el instituto.

Chat rió.

—Encontrarás tu cura, te lo prometo.

—Ojalá tú fueras mi cura, gatito —reconoció Marinette.

—Y tú la mía, princesa.

El cascabel tintineó. Marinette giró el rostro y entonces vio que Chat también había girado el suyo. Sus narices se rozaron. La nariz de Chat aún estaba helada o quizás era que su nariz siempre estaba así. Marinette no recordaba haberle prestado atención jamás a ese detalle. Sus alientos se acariciaron y a Marinette le llegó el agradable olor al chocolate. Se acercó un poco a él y tembló. Su cabello rubio le tocó la piel, haciéndola sonreír. Se miraron a los ojos. Aquellos ojos verdes que le parecían tan sinceros y tan hermosos que le alborotaban el corazón con una dulzura que no conocía en ella. Sus alientos desaparecieron durante un segundo. Apenas un roce. Se separaron, mirándose a los ojos.

Chat tragó nervioso y el cascabel volvió a sonar. Se miraron fijamente, sin saber qué decir.

—Chat, ¿realmente viniste a mi casa buscando un refugio?

Marinette supo que ahí había algo cuando Chat trató de eludir su mirada, separándose de ella.

—Chat…—insistió Marinette.

—Vas a pensar que estoy loco.

—Dime.

—Es que ni teniendo poderes mágicos...

—Chat Noir —lo llamó Marinette—. Dime.

—Fue mi cascabel —reconoció al fin, apoyando la frente en el hombro de Marinette para que no pudiera mirarle—. De repente vibró y me pareció oír tu voz, estabas llorando. Me dejé guiar por él y acabé aquí, en medio de la tormenta, cuando iba de camino a casa. Debes pensar que estoy loco.

Pero Marinette no pensaba eso. Porque lo recordó. El sonido que la había acompañado entre sus sueños al caer dormida tras llorar sin cesar. El tintineo de un cascabel. El gato que corría hasta ella. Besó su mejilla en un gesto cálido, casto, haciendo que Chat alzara la mirada de nuevo.

—Gracias por encontrarme hoy, incluso en medio de la nieve.

—Creo que esa debería ser mi frase, el gato callejero soy yo —bromeó Chat, avergonzado.

Se abrazaron de nuevo y no se separaron siquiera cuando la tormenta cesó. Tampoco cuando cayeron profundamente dormidos y el reloj de Marinette marcó la medianoche. Había llegado la navidad.

**FIN**

**Martes, 24 de diciembre de 2019**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


End file.
